Pancake
Pancake Pancake is the name given to a stray dog that the family finds during their stay in the shelter. If the player makes the correct choices during gameplay, Pancake can accompany the family in the fallout shelter. Once part of the family, Pancake contributes with events that ask the player if they will allow the dog to go out. This will result in him bringing back a food can, a water bottle, and other items such as a med-kit. Pancake requires no rationing; however, he can be lost if the player does not have a defense against a late-game raider attack, sacrificing himself to save his adopted family. Obtaining Pancake Pancake can be unlocked by cjo peting the following events with the correct objects. The first event is when growling is heard and the player is given a chance to use the Flashlight to reveal the creature. A stray dog is found and allowed to rest in the shelter. He disappears the next day, expected to return sometime in the future. If the player uses the Bug Spray or the Rifle, Pancake will be killed and the subsequent chain of events will not follow. The second event is when the same dog arrives, hungry. The player can give the dog an entire Soup Can. It's recommended you do so, as Pancake will give food and water to the player once he is a permanent resident and the next event can reward you with Soup cans. The dog is eventually named Pancake. The third event is when Pancake tries to get the player to follow them. The player is allowed to bring 1 piece of gear with them. Bringing a Map will allow the player to scout out the area and find 2 soup (3 If you have Scout handbook). If the player brings the Axe, you will meet a man and possibly get a gun and 2 water. However, if the player uses the Rifle, they meet a man, and briging the Rifle will scare Pancake away and you will never see him again. Pancake will follow you back, but you let him out after he arrives in the shelter. The fourth and last event is when Pancake arrives critically injured. Whimpering, the dog will inevitably die if not tended to. The player can use up their Medkit to save Pancake. Doing so will save Pancake and he will permanently stay with the player, presumably even after being rescued by the military. Pancake requires no rationing and will not use up any soup or water supplies beyond what he was given in the second event. Trivia *Pancake is the only character that will never leave. (Unless raiders come and he leaves, to never return or die after joining the family) * Pancake's name is a reference to another game by the creator of 60 seconds called Mr. Pancake, which is currently not released to the public. * Pancake does not have any insanity sprites, so he can't be affected by sanity. * He cures all characters of Insanity upon obtaining. There will also be events where Pancake would like to go for a walk, if you answer yes he will always return and, sometimes, bring Soup, Water, and/or other items. * Upon getting attacked by bandits, Pancake will jump out and scare them off if you do not choose the Padlock, Axe, or Rifle. He will most likely never return and possibly die. Category:Characters Category:Events